The Wretches
by Infest0125
Summary: Marcus and Dom may have dealt with the Beserker, but can they deal with Wretches trying to cut them off? A sequel to The Beserker


Dom and Marcus were flowing pretty smoothly after the Beserker attempted to get them, and weren't that far from the front of the train, where they could put an end to the locust... But something was wrong... The train was slowing down, and it felt like the cars were being cut off. Marcus quickly called Anya.

"Anya, what the hell is happening?!" Marcus demanded.

"You've got Wretches... four cars ahead, and they're trying to cut you off! Hurry and get to them!" Anya replied.

"Got it. Dom, get ready we may have to deal with a shitload of Wretches!" Marcus said.

Dom checked his ammo, while Marcus revved up his chainsaw, only for Dom to stop him.

"These are the Wretches that blow up when killed, and unless you wanna end up in three different pieces all over the floor, shoot their brains out!" Dom ordered.

Marcus put his chainsaw down and checked the ammo in his Lancer. Then he checked if the path was clear, only to see three pissed off Wretches.

Before Dom could even think, Marcus had pulled out a frag and chucked it into the swarm, making a huge explosion, but when the smoke cleared, Dom and Marcus saw more Wretches and Dom fired away. They needed to come up with something, and fast because the Wretches kept coming... But luck was on their side. A huge object rolled of the roof of the car they were on and squished a few Wretches, giving Dom and Marcus the upper hand. They then fired away at the remaining ones, until they stopped coming.

"That was easier then I expected," Dom said.

"Don't be so sure we're done just yet. These things usually have tricks up their shit filled sleeves," Marcus replied, advancing to the next car with Dom right behind him.

Dom and Marcus were surprised that in the next car they found no Wretches, only for two to come down through the ceiling. These ones had their brains scattered all over the floor. But in the next car, several were waiting for their prey... Dom and Marcus never imagined seeing so many Wretches in such a small area, but they had to kill them somewhere, and if it was in the small room, Dom and Marcus would hit the ground and really fast. They started to make a break to where they came from, only to find more of those annoying little Locust waiting for them. They ran past the swarm blocking the door that lead to where they came from, and then fired away at them and the rest of the swarm. They fired away, going through a few clips to take all of them down, and then it was straight to the source...

They found where the Wretches were trying to cut them off, and saw several of them. There was only seconds on the clock, but they had to remain on their car to kill them, and stayed on until they were all dead... But then the cars slowly started to shift, and the gap between them and victory grew larger. They had no choice but to jump it.

"Dom, jump now!" Marcus said, already on his way to the other side.

Dom jumped, only to slip a little at the edge, and Marcus dropped his weapon to get Dom on the car, but had some trouble pulling him... But then he saw the problem... Wretches hooked themselves onto Dom's legs, and were gnawing away, while Dom was kicking away trying to get them off. Marcus released one hand on Dom to grab his gun, but it was a little out of reach.

"Almost got it!" Marcus said in excitement. He was just about to get it when the train hit a bump, causing his Lancer to move even farther away.

"SHIT!!" Marcus yelled, reaching as far as he could to get it, but it was just to far.

"Dom, I'll pull you up, but you have to be ready to kill these things the second you're up!" Marcus yelled.

"Got it!" Replied Dom as Marcus pulled him.

After Dom was pulled up, one Wretch tried to maul Marcus, and the other one went after Dom. Dom was trying to get that thing off by equipping his Lancer, but the only place he could grab was where the switch for activating the chainsaw was, and if it was activated, he may have the blade go through his back armor, but he had no choice. He went for it, and the chainsaw did activate, but it only cut him in the back a little bit. He then shot the Wretch off him and then ran to escape the explosion and to help Marcus. He kicked the Wretch off Marcus and shot it, causing it to fall of the train.

"Thanks, Dom... Now I owe you even more," Marcus said, spitting some blood out of his mouth.

"What are you waiting for now? The front car is only a few cars ahead, and it's got some bombs with our name on it. You ready to finish this thing once and for all?" Dom asked, tossing Marcus's Lancer right next to him.

"Let's do this!" Marcus said, picking up his gun and getting ready for what may be their final mission. 


End file.
